


set something ablaze

by paravin



Series: less fight, more spark [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Casual Sex, Comeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paravin/pseuds/paravin
Summary: When Crow’s first experience in the Crucible goes about as well as expected, Shaxx offers some private training.
Relationships: The Crow/Shaxx (Destiny)
Series: less fight, more spark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194056
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	set something ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> """private training"""
> 
> shameless pwp, this time of the Shaxx variety. we all do things.

In the minute and a half it takes the Crucible handler to end the match, Crow is killed six times by the opposing team and seven by his own.

He revives again just as the klaxon sounds, and stumbles, still dazed, when Glint appears beside him with a sigh of relief. “I think it’s over. Let’s-”

Glint is interrupted by a voice booming out across the battlefield. “Which part of ‘hold the zones’ did you rookies not understand? This is Control, not Rumble. Did you all suddenly forget how to read?”

Transmats whoosh as the rest of the Guardians exit, laughing amongst themselves despite the rebuke, and Crow drops to a seat in the dirt as he waits for his head to stop spinning. 

Resurrections always leave him out of sorts but Glint comes to float at his side, optimistic as ever. “At least it was quick? They were very efficient at killing you.”

“Lucky me,” Crow says. It feels like his brain has been rattled loose and he groans. “So much for them not recognising me in different clothes.”

“Your clothes aren’t the most subtle,” Glint points out, nudging the fabric across Crow’s shoulders. “They’re very stylish though. Osiris has a good eye!”

Before Crow can reply, the thunderous voice comes again, nearer this time, “Guardian? What are you still doing here?”

The voice’s owner rounds the corner of the building and Crow scrambles to his feet, eyes wide. “Lord Shaxx.”

“I thought the voice was a program,” Glint whispers, staring up at Shaxx in awe. 

“Of course not,” Shaxx says, coming to a stop in front of them. “As if I would let an AI shape the combat prowess of the heroes of tomorrow.” Crow can’t see his face beneath his helmet but the irritation in his voice is clear enough. “Although I don’t know how these fools expect to defeat enemies of the Light if they can’t even remember not to shoot at their own team.”

“I have that effect on people,” Crow says with a sigh. His ribs still feel like they’re reconstituting.

“We’ll steer clear of the Crucible in future,” Glint promises. “We’re sorry for the trouble, Lord Shaxx.”

“Nonsense!” Shaxx declares. “The Crucible needs all the fresh blood it can get, rookie. Especially from Guardians who can read!”

Crow’s grateful for the cover of his hood when Shaxx looks them over before letting out a short harrumph.

“Come find me after the day’s matches are over,” Shaxx says firmly. “We’ll make a fighter of you yet, Guardian.”

With that, he transmats out, leaving Crow and Glint to stare at each other in confusion.

Crow frowns. “Is he going to kill me too?”

“Maybe!” Glint says with a concerning amount of excitement. He bounces as he fires up Crow’s own transmat. “Killed by Lord Shaxx himself! What an honor!”  


———

  
“You know, I’m starting to think you like Lord Shaxx more than you like me.”

Glint’s shell flutters in outrage. “I do not!”

The showers at the facility are empty, the rest of the fighters departing when the official matches ended hours earlier, and Crow’s grateful for the privacy as he peels off his armor. The private training is intense (although he’s learning that ‘intense’ is just Shaxx’s default state of being) but despite his lingering aches, he can already see the improvement after just a couple of weeks of work.

“Are you sure about that?” Crow teases, setting his body armor aside. “I could have sworn I heard you cheering for him today.”

Glint is present at the trainings, of course, reviving Crow whenever he slips up, but since Glint’s in no danger from Shaxx, he likes to spectate too. Sometimes with chants.

“You must have misheard,” Glint says, even as his eye shimmers with what Crow recognises by now as a blush. “I always support _you_.”

Crow hums with skepticism as he tugs his sweat-soaked shirt up over his head.

“Lord Shaxx is very skilled though,” Glint admits. “And strong!” He sighs fondly. “Sometimes I wonder what his muscles look like.”

Crow laughs at that, tossing his shirt over Glint who flails beneath the material. “Betrayed by my own ghost…”

Shaking free, Glint scoots over to bump against Crow’s bare arm. “As though you haven’t been enjoying spending time with Lord Shaxx too. I can see those fluctuations in your heart rate.”

Turning away to hide his own blush, Crow steps out of his pants and underwear down his legs before heading into the shower. “Training is strenuous,” he protests over the rush of lukewarm water. “Of course my heart rate goes up.”

“Uh-huh.” It’s Glint’s turn to sound skeptical as he floats just outside the spray. “And the way your mouth goes dry whenever Lord Shaxx pins you down?”

Crow swallows hard. “I’m thirsty?”

“I’m sure,” Glint says, wiggling his plates, and Crow groans as he flicks water in Glint’s direction. 

Glint shakes himself dry with a grumpy little whirr but is apparently undeterred. “You’re allowed to find him attractive, you know. If I had a body, I think I’d like to it be underneath Lord Shaxx too.”

“Glint!”

“What?” Glint’s eye is wide when he moves in front of Crow’s face again. “I’m not going to tell him anything.” His plates lift in a little shrug. “But we don’t live under Spider’s surveillance anymore. You’re allowed to think about things you enjoy.” His tone brightens. “Like Lord Shaxx’s chest.”

Crow covers his face with his hands. It feels unfair for them to be having this conversation when he’s naked. “Glint…”

“It’s just a suggestion,” Glint says innocently. “I mean, I already know how long you stare at Lord Shaxx’s hands when he holds you down.”

Against his better judgment, Crow feels heat stir low in his belly at the memory of Shaxx’s hands locking around his wrists to pin him to the dirt. His shoulders sag and he knows his cheeks are heated by more than just the water when he looks up at Glint. “You spotted that, huh?”

Glint beams at him. “I like to be thorough.”

Crow sighs. “He is very strong,” he admits, “and kinder than I expected. He must know who I used to be and he’s still spent all this time helping me improve.”

Glint nods in agreement. “Also he has very nice arms.”

Crow laughs, relaxing a little. “And he has very nice arms.” 

The heat in his belly builds and his shiver of shame turns into something warmer when he wraps a hand tentatively around his half-hard cock. 

The shower beats down against his shoulders, easing out some of the day’s aches, and Crow bites his lip as he thinks back to Shaxx catching him off-guard earlier. He’d been in what he thought was a safe spot, surveying the arena through the scope of his sniper rifle, when he’d felt Shaxx’s hand on the back of his cloak before he was slammed hard into a wall. 

Closing his eyes, he exhales at the memory of Shaxx’s body behind him, huge and broad and firm, and he strokes himself faster at the thought of Shaxx’s hands moving down from his cloak to grip his ass instead. 

“Guardian?”

The fantasy vanishes in an instant. 

It’s quickly followed by Glint, who pops out of existence with a squeak of panic, and Crow lunges for a towel to cover himself when the horn of Shaxx’s helmet comes into view around the corner. 

He almost goes to his knees in apology, a remnant from his time with Spider that he hasn’t managed to shake yet, but he forces himself to stay upright as he stammers, “L-Lord Shaxx, I-”

“Ah, there you are,” Shaxx says, unfazed. “Arcite was just about to close up but I thought you might still be here. Get a move on, Guardian!”

Crow tries not to think about how flushed his cheeks are when he nods, wet hair falling in his face. “Yes, sir.”

Shaxx pauses. Crow can’t see his eyes but from the movement of the helmet, he knows Shaxx is looking him over, taking in the guilty expression on his face and the bulge that’s only semi-concealed by the towel.

“Oh, rookie,” Shaxx says with a sigh. He sounds amused rather than angry as he folds his arms across his chest. “I notice everything that happens on the battlefield. If you wanted company, all you needed to do was ask.”

“Ask?” Crow echoes, dumbstruck.

“Ask!” Shaxx proclaims. “Be direct, Guardian. It’s often the best way to get what you want, both in and out of battle.” His voice softens a fraction and Crow can hear the mirth in his voice as he says, “ _Do_ you want company? I will be very flattered either way.”

Crow wonders briefly if he hit his head at some point, but he doesn’t think even his hallucinations would be this overwhelming. 

The offer is impossible to pass up though and Crow manages a mute nod, staring up at Shaxx in disbelief.

His brain almost shuts off when Shaxx approaches, brimming with easy confidence, but when Crow reaches out for reassurance through the strand of his light, he can feel Glint vibrating with glee.  


———

  
“Excellent work, Guardian!”

The pride that flares in Crow’s chest at the praise is offset by the no-less-enjoyable rush of embarrassment that goes through him as Shaxx works his pants down and gives him a firm swat on the ass. 

The impact jostles the plug inside him and Crow groans when Shaxx tugs it out of him in one swift movement.

“That last grenade, right when they thought they had you cornered? Magnificent!” 

Shaxx’s laughter is contagious and Crow finds himself smiling, even as he squirms impatiently against the table in the handler’s box. “It’s going better.”

“You are crushing them!” Shaxx says, delighted. “We’ve found good motivation for you, I think.”

It’s accompanied by the slow drag of the head of his cock over Crow’s hole, and Crow gasps. Shaxx’s hand spans his lower back, holding him down tightly enough that Crow can’t push back onto him, and Crow whines low in his throat as he clenches around nothing but air.

Or at least, _almost_ nothing but air. 

This is the day’s second interlude and the evidence of the first now slides from Crow’s body without the snug fit of the plug to hold it in place. Shaxx’s other hand cups his ass, offering a lazy squeeze, and Crow’s face burns when Shaxx holds him open to watch his own spend trickle from him.

“Please,” Crow begs, writhing under the scrutiny. “Shaxx, please…”

It’s maybe not the kind of directness which Shaxx had in mind when they started this but it’s served Crow well enough over the past weeks. 

It serves him well enough again today when Shaxx chuckles behind him and presses carefully inside. “You see? You’ll never get if you don’t ask, Guardian.”

Crow wants to point out that incoherent begging isn’t quite the same as asking but when he’s opened up again on Shaxx’s cock, further talking isn’t a priority. The first push of the head past his rim steals the breath from his lungs but there’s no respite as Shaxx thrusts in deep and slow. 

Even after the plug, he’s still huge, and Crow locks his knees to keep his legs from buckling at the burning stretch of being filled up again.

He doesn’t know if it’s just his mind playing tricks or if he can actually feel the wet slosh of Shaxx’s first load inside him still, easing the way as Shaxx fucks into him with brutal efficiency. Even after a handful of resurrections during the last hour of matches, he’s still dripping with it and despite his gratitude, Crow makes a note to never, _ever_ discuss the details of this with Glint.

Shaxx picks up his pace, curling one gloved hand around Crow’s hip to anchor himself, and Crow buries his face against the table with a groan of satisfaction.

“Don’t tell me you’re just going to lie there and take it, rookie,” Shaxx teases. “You made them work for it in the Crucible — bring that same fire here with me too!”

Crow laughs in spite of himself. It’s easier said than done, especially with Shaxx pounding into him like a damned machine, but he props himself up on his elbows as he glances back over his shoulder. “Are you saying I’m going to get one of those medals for this?”

He grins at the sensation of Shaxx’s laughter vibrating through him. While he’s very happy with this arrangement being limited to casual sex, Crow hadn’t known it was possible for sex to be this much _fun_.

“I’m certain something can be arranged,” Shaxx says. He’s still in his helmet, of course, but it’s easy enough to read the amusement in his voice. “Although I think the leaderboards for that one will be very short.”

His hand shifts, sliding up Crow’s spine to where his hair is gathered in a messy knot at the back of his head, and Crow’s own cock twitches when Shaxx yanks him back with a sharp tug on his hair. 

He goes willingly, back arching and ass pressed back to meet Shaxx’s thrusts. His toes curl in his boots when the new angle causes Shaxx’s dick to drag against him in just the right way. “Fuck…”

From the pace of Shaxx’s breathing, Crow isn’t the only one close to the edge. He drives into him with the same relentless enthusiasm Crow’s seen dozens of times in training, and Crow rises up onto his toes, held in place between the table and Shaxx’s body as he chases every last scrap of stimulation Shaxx will give him.

Shaxx comes with a yell that’s somewhere between pleasure and victory.

Crow feels it before he hears it, and almost comes untouched at the sensation of Shaxx spilling inside him for the second time in as many hours. He nearly lifts Crow’s feet off the floor entirely when he fucks in so hard that Crow will be feeling it for days, and Crow lets his own weight help drive Shaxx’s cock as deep as his body will allow.

Heat spreads down over his neck and chest at the feeling of being pumped full once again. Shaxx’s dick seals it inside him as well as any plug, and when Shaxx bends him forward over the table again, Crow can feel the hot rush of both loads deep inside him, shifting and settling.

Still agonizingly hard, he whimpers when Shaxx pulls out but gets another smack to his ass in return. “No complaining, rookie,” Shaxx chides. “Endurance is an important skill to learn.”

“Easy to say for someone who’s come twice already,” Crow retorts, panting. 

Even the faint friction of the table is torture against his aching cock, but Shaxx just chuckles as he moves out of Crow’s view. 

Crow shivers in humiliation when he feels the nudge of rubber against his hole, but warmth courses through him as the plug is pushed back into place. 

Still, he shakes his head, desperate, when Shaxx tugs his pants and underwear back up without touching him further. “Please, I can’t…”

Shaxx is unreadable in his silence and Crow’s cheeks heat as he struggles to get out the words that he knows Shaxx is looking for. “Let me come? Please?”

Shaxx’s chuckle rumbles through his body. “With pleasure, Guardian.” 

Before Crow can process what’s happening, Shaxx’s arm hooks around his waist to pull him back upright against his chest. His body is a solid wall behind him and Crow moans when one large hand dips beneath his waistband to close around his cock. “Fuck, thank you…”

His head tips back to rest against Shaxx’s shoulder as Shaxx jerks him quickly and ruthlessly. Crow’s hips buck to meet the movements and he groans when he clenches around the plug, feeling the slide of the come inside him. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Shaxx murmurs. “You’ve done well.”

Crow honestly doesn’t know whether it’s the praise or the hand on his dick which pushes him over the edge. He comes hard, hips snapping forward into the circle of Shaxx’s hand, and he doesn’t bother to muffle his moans as he clings onto Shaxx’s solid arms for support. 

Shaxx works him through it, jacking him with steady strokes, and it’s only when Crow feels the brush of wet material against the head of his cock that he starts to return to reality. “Did I just-”

“Come in your pants? Yes,” Shaxx finishes, cheerfully. “We did agree the terms at the start.”

He isn’t wrong but Crow can’t help the hot shame that rises up at the knowledge that he’ll be spending the rest of the day with not just Shaxx’s come marking him but his own as well. “I, uh- I may not have thought that through.”

Shaxx pauses. His hand slips free of his pants, smearing some of the mess on Crow’s armor as he goes, but it comes to rest on Crow’s chest when he says, “If you’ve had a change of heart, you just need to say so.”

There’s no judgment in his tone — he’s always been very clear about what is and what isn’t a test — but Crow shakes his head anyway. His heartbeat calms beneath the spread of Shaxx’s hand and he glances up at him with a little smile. “No. I’m good.”

“Wonderful,” Shaxx booms. It’s not a kiss, not really, but fresh heat blossoms in Crow’s chest when Shaxx presses his mouth briefly to the crown of Crow’s head through the helmet. 

He steps back, adjusting his own armor, and gives Crow a solid pat on the shoulder. “Time to get back out there, rookie. I want to see you explode your enemies with your light!”

Crow smiles. While Shaxx may be able to switch from sex to combat in a heartbeat, he hasn’t quite mastered that skill yet and he takes a moment to appreciate the dull ache in his ass and the warm wetness filling him up. The damp patch of come in his underwear has yet to soak through to stain his pants but Crow really hopes he remembered to pack his smoke grenades as he straightens up, tugging his hood back over his head. “Yes, sir.”

“Make me proud, Guardian!”

Shaxx’s shout follows him out to the elevator, and as he checks his weapons and assesses the smudges of come on his armor, Crow resolves to do just that. 

(One way or another, at least.)


End file.
